This disclosure relates to a door checker used for automotive vehicle doors.
A door checker is commonly used in an automotive vehicle to hold a door in one of several discrete open positions. The door checker housing is mounted within a door cavity, and a check arm extends through the housing and attaches at one end to a vehicle pillar. The check arm includes a profile with a groove that has a variable height and several spaced apart pockets that correspond to the discrete open positions. A pair of spring loaded balls is arranged within the housing and cooperates with opposing sides of the check arm to provide a desired lateral and longitudinal holding force on the check arm.
In one prior art arrangement, the housing is provided by two stamped sheet metal housing portions that are secured to one another to provide a six-sided box-like structure enclosing the balls and springs. This configuration has been widely used and provides a robust door checker design, but is relatively heavy.